Reverse
by Ahoris
Summary: Et si ce jour là, les choses avaient été différentes ? Si Izuku l'avait prit au mot ? Si il... Avait sauté ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Commencement et Remords.

Au début, on ne se rend simplement pas compte.

Il est juste... Plus là. On ressent l'absence mais on se concentre à peine dessus.

On n'a pas encore compris. Cette simple vérité. Si simple et pourtant qui nous déchirera le cœur.

Il ne reviendra jamais.

Après quelques jours, le manque se fait sentir et on se rencontre qu'une partie de nous même est partie. Comme si on nous avait amputé un membre. Et on comprend.

On regrette.

Nos pensées.

Nos mots.

Nos actes.

La réalisation de ce qu'on a fait, mais surtout de ce qu'on a provoqué.

Il ne reviendra... Jamais.

Katsuki avait abandonné son rêve de devenir numéro 1 depuis longtemps. Un poids lui pesait. Lourd. Terrible. Honteux. Celui de la culpabilité.  
Celui d'avoir provoqué la mort d'une personne.

Le suicide de son ami d'enfance.

Enfin si on pouvait l'appelé « ami d'enfance ». Katsuki avait été une enflure, l'était encore et le serait probablement toujours.

C'est ce qu'il se disait.  
Mais si il souhaitait bien une chose, c'était de revenir en arrière. Juste quelques secondes. Pour s'empêcher de lui dire de sauter. Pour l'empêcher _lui_ de sauter...

Car une chose que Katsuki ne pouvait supporter, c'était la culpabilité, les remords, cette douleur constante qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre.

Il ne reviendra jamais, et c'est entièrement de ta faute.

Bien sûr, il était jeune. Jeune et arrogant. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les autres et encore moins pour ce bon à rien pleurnichard.

Était-ce une excuse ? Certainement pas. Et il ne s'en cherchait pas. Il attendait que sa vie passe. Il attendait simplement le jour de sa mort.

Un jour qui semblait ne jamais venir.

Après le tragique accident de Midoriya Izuku, jeune adolescent plein de vie aux rêves brisés, le gamin qu'était Katsuki s'était complètement renfermé sur lui même. Cette fausse confiance en soi qu'il affichait devant tous avait disparu. Ne laissant qu'une coquille vide.

Il avait abandonné son rêve de devenir numéro 1, de battre All Might...  
All Might, ce faux héro, il n'avait même pas pu sauver un simple gosse.

Katsuki renversa une tasse de café sur la table d'un client et s'excusa platement en nettoyant sa maladresse. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il bossait, c'était clairement pas le moment. Il laissait habituellement l'autoflagellation et la déprime au soir, quand il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement.

Au travail, il était très professionnel, peu souriant mais travailleur et poli. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas encore faire viré. Ça faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il bossait en tant que serveur et n'avait toujours pas retenu le nom de ses collègues.

Il ne s'en souciait guère. Il ne cherchait pas d'amis. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas, plus. La solitude lui paraissait normal, banal, logique.

L'interaction avec les autres le répugnait. Les seules personnes à qui il parlait encore du haut de ses 23 ans était sa mère et son père. Qui déploraient encore le fait que leur fils ai abandonné son rêve. Même si ils n'en parlaient jamais.  
C'était un sujet tabou. Le blond pouvait rentrer dans une colère noire et faire exploser la pièce où ils se trouvaient si ils se risquaient ne serait-ce que d'évoquer ce moment de sa vie.

Mais sa mère savait. Elle savait pourquoi son fils n'osait plus utiliser son alter depuis, pourquoi il ne fréquentait plus personne, pourquoi il avait tout abandonné, même son envie de vivre.

Mais ça non plus ils n'en parlaient pas.

La journée avait été longue.  
Il avait l'habitude mais repensé à ses souvenirs douloureux lui pompait toute son énergie.

Il rentra lentement dans son petit appartement, déposa ses affaires avec lassitude tout en se déchaussant. Bosser, être chez lui ou autre, tout ça c'était pareil pour lui. Il s'était lavé et avait rangé son petit appartement avant d'allumer sa télé comme chaque soir tout en mangeant lentement.

Quand soudain un flash spécial coupa son émission et le plongea dans son pire cauchemar.

À l'écran se trouvait une personne qui ne devrait pas être là.

Un fantôme surgissant du passé.  
Son cœur rata un battement et il lâcha son verre qui se brisa au sol répandant l'eau sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe.

\- Deku... ?

Izuku Midoriya se trouvait là devant lui. Et une affiche alerte se trouvait en dessous de son visage qui semblait avoir perdu toute trace d'enfance et de douceur.

L'alerte disait : Attention, dangereux vilain, à ne surtout pas approcher.

Impossible.

Tout bonnement Impossible.  
Izuku, le tendre Izuku, toujours pleurnichard, un vilain ?  
Le garçon à qui il avait briser la vie, vilain ?  
Il était mort, il avait assister à son putain d'enterrement !  
Son alter se déclara sans qu'il ne le remarque foutant le feu à la table, ce qui eu le mérite de le réveiller et de l'obliger à éteindre le feu.  
L'alerte était fini.  
Il se précipita alors sur son ordinateur. Izuku Midoriya connu sous le nom de Deku ou encore Ordeal.  
Un tueur en série extrêmement violent faisant parti de la League des vilains.  
Des vidéos s'affichaient et il hésita à cliquer dessus.  
Était-ce réel ? Deku était en vie ?  
Son cœur se serra et la vidéo de lança. Ça lui glaça le sang.  
La vidéo était de mauvaise qualité, mais l'on distinguait bien la silhouette de Deku, non, Izuku. Son regard était celui d'un dément, à côté de lui se trouvait d'autres vilains, il était au milieu d'une ville en ruine et en feu.

Il resta bouche-béé devant son écran.  
N'y croyant pas.  
Il devait en avoir le cœur net, alors il continua ses recherches une bonne partie de la nuit.  
Épuisé il finit par s'endormir, avec pour seule pensée : Deku.

OoO

Voilà le premier chapitre de Reverse, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! En espérant que aimerez bonne journée à tous =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Cette nouvelle vous remplit de détermination.

Il se réveilla groggy. Se souvenant soudainement de la révélation d'hier, il se réveilla alors totalement en sursaut.  
Il était épuisé.  
Que devait-il faire ? Si Izuku était vraiment en vie... Il devait réparer ses erreurs coûte que coûte. C'est alors qu'il prit une décision qui allait probablement changer sa vie à jamais.  
Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, il ne prit pas le temps de manger et parti en coup de vent. Direction ?

L'agence des héros.

Après vingt minutes de transport en commun, il arriva à destination. Il resta planté là comme un parfait abruti, devant la porte de l'agence pour héros qu'il avait tant rêvé d'intégrer étant gosse.  
Il déglutit bruyamment, plus vraiment sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non. C'est alors qu'une jolie brunette lui rentra dedans.

\- Oh je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce. Que faites vous plantez là ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe, le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Euh... C'est à dire... Je...

\- Vous avez l'air en état de choc. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. Rentrez. Lui dit-elle en lui prenant gentiment par le bras. Elle était plus petite que lui, de grands yeux bruns mangeaient la moitié de son visage rond. Elle avait les joues rosées et les yeux brillants, lui donnant un air plein de vie. Il devait l'avouer, elle était très jolie. Mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui elle était. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux héros.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de bureau, sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte qu'il avait traversé la moitié du bâtiment.  
Dans cette pièce se trouvait plusieurs héros, dont une personne que Katsuki ne pouvait supporter.

All Might.

\- Euh... Excusez-moi de vous interrompre ! S'écria-t-elle, en se penchant en avant visiblement impressionnée du grand héro national. Ce jeune homme semble en état de choc, il marmonnait un truc sur les vilains et plus particulièrement sur le vilain Deku.

Vraiment ? Il avait parlé ? Il ne lui semblait pas pourtant... Il devait vraiment être perturbé par cette situation pour ne même pas se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout seul.  
Tient, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ça, un sourire nostalgique étira doucement ses lèvres tendit que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

\- Euh... Monsieur ? La jolie fille s'adressait visiblement à lui puisque tout les regards étaient sur lui. Il y avait un gars aux cheveux rouges et blancs qui semblait glacial, pas vraiment avenant pour un héro si vous voulez son avis. Tandis qu'une autre personne s'était approché de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il était probablement aussi grand que lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître des dents pointues. Il avait des cheveux rouges qui semblaient défiés la gravité, et des yeux de la même couleur. Pourquoi tous ces gars ressemblaient-ils à des vilains ?

Et il y avait All Might. Ce faux héros. Avec son faux sourire. Son regard se durcit.

\- Tu es sûr que ce gars sait parler ? Demanda finalement le mec aux cheveux bicolores visiblement agacé par la situation.

\- Ouais double-face, j'sais parler. Et j'ai deux mots à dire à ce faux héro que tout le monde admire tant. Il s'approcha de All Might et tout les héros de la pièce se mirent en garde, bien que ce même héros leurs fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

\- Un problème mon garçon ? Demanda amicalement le grand héro. Ce qui, bien sûr, enragea encore plus Katsuki. Qui, déjà habituellement n'était pas aimable mais en plus avec la révélation de cette nuit et le manque de sommeil... Cela faisait un mélange explosif. Tout Bakugo quoi.

\- Je vous permet pas de m'appelez comme ça ! Cracha-t-il. Vous voyez, Izuku Midoriya je l'ai connu ! C'était un garçon pleins d'espoirs et de rêves, il voulait devenir héro ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Cet idiot n'avait aucun putain d'alter, et pourtant il abandonnait pas ce rêve débile ! Il y a cru jusqu'au bout, car il croyait en vous ! Il a cru en vous comme j'ai pu le faire moi aussi quand j'étais un putain de gamin idiot ! Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher... Il était pitoyable, mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu ses dernière années ressortaient. Cet idiot a voulu se suicider ! Et j'ai cru qu'il l'avait fait avant de voir sa tronche à la télé en temps que VILAIN ! Et tout ça, c'est simplement de votre faute, vous entendez ?!

Il savait, il le savait qu'il était injuste. All Might ne pouvait pas sauver tout les enfants qui croyaient en lui.

Il le savait. C'était lui le réel fautif.

Mais c'était tellement plus simple de jeter la pierre à un autre.

\- Je comprend ta peine, mon garçon mais...

Sa peine ? Qu'elle peine ? Il était simplement rongé par la culpabilité depuis trop d'années.

\- Je veux intégrer les héros et le sauver, lui ! L'interrompit-il cassant.

Cette déclaration surprit tout le monde à part All Might qui le regardait en silence. Il se rappelait de ce jeune homme, il l'avait rencontré plusieurs années auparavant. À cette époque Katsuki rêvait encore de devenir numéro 1.

Après avoir intelligemment conseillé à Izuku de se suicider, Katsuki était parti se balader avec ses amis en ville. Il ne savait, bien sûr, pas qu'au même moment le garçon aux cheveux verts se faisait attaquer par un vilain.

Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il s'était fait sauver par son idole.  
Ni que ce même idole avait brisé ses rêves, lui aussi. « Un sans alter ne peut pas devenir héro », ces mots avaient raisonnés dans l'esprit fragile du jeune garçon.

All Might se rappelait d'avoir laissé le gamin seul sur le toit, trop occupé par le fait qu'il avait laissé s'échapper un vilain à cause d'un fan un peu trop collant.

Il avait vu Katsuki se faire attaqué, et avait laissé faire impuissant. Car ce jour là, Izuku n'était pas là pour lui donner du courage.

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avait été gravement blessé, sauvé à la dernière minute par d'autres héros.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, qu'All Might vit à la télé le suicide d'un garçon.

Izuku Midoriya.

Katsuki Bakugo.  
Ces noms étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire. L'un était mort par sa faute, l'autre gravement blessé.

C'est pourquoi il l'avait reconnu, ce vilain, était le garçon à qui il avait refusé de tendre la main.

Il avait faillit à son devoir de héro.

C'est pourquoi il accepta la demande invraisemblable de Katsuki qui le regardait déterminé.

Le même regard. Ils avaient exactement le même regard, si une personne pouvait bien aider le petit Izuku, ça devait être lui. All Might en était certain.

\- C'est d'accord.

Tous furent choqués de cette réponse, y compris Katsuki qui le regardait surpris. Kirishima se demanda soudain si All Might n'était pas devenu sénile après tout il n'était plus si jeune... C'était plus ou moins les pensées d'Ochako qui regardait la scène d'un œil critique. Des pensées indignes et irrespectueuses envers leurs aînés, aurait dit Iida. Enfin qui s'en souciait ? Il n'était pas là.  
Bien que Ochako lui raconterai tout dans les moindres détails plus tard, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Tu t'attendais à une réponse négative, hein mon garçon ? Mais tu ne peux plus te désister maintenant. Car j'ai vu en toi un grand héro, mais pour arriver à ton but les choses ne vont pas être facile.

\- Je suis prêt à tout. Déclara-t-il férocement.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Demain six heures ici. Ton entraînement commencera, sois prêt. Répondit All Might avec un sourire mystérieux.

OoO

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)


End file.
